Opening Day
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. Takes place in Marvel Persiana-verse. In honor of the Red Sox home opener. Carol is off to Fenway, and Farrah decides to get some payback for what happened to her in Musical Mayhem. Sox fans, do not take this personally.


**Opening Day **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

_AN: In this One Shot, Carol Danvers, the heroine Miss Marvel, goes to Boston for the Red Sox Home opener. Needless to say, Farrah takes this opportunity to get back at Carol for the events of Musical Mayhem._

One Shot

A blonde young man in a white shirt and white jeans was sitting on the couch, reading a book. His name is Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis. He was a member of the heroic team known as the Avengers, and he was currently residing in the mansion. This red-eyed hero is heavily engrossed in his book, so much so, he does not notice his furry, feline girlfriend sneaking up on him. Her name is Farrah, and she goes by the codename Persiana. She is stalking him on all fours and jumps the couch, into his lap.

Crisis gasped,

"Farrah, what are you doing?"  
The white haired woman grinned,

"Checking up on my boyfriend, the best boyfriend in the world!"  
She kissed him, purring in delight.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

That loud cheering came from a blonde woman flying around the room. Her name is Carol Danvers, the heroine called Miss Marvel. She and Farrah have an intense dislike for each other.

Carol exclaimed,

"I finally did it! I've waited months for this moment!"

Farrah's eyes widened in horror,

"Oh, my God! Carol's pregnant. It's the end of the world!

She curled up into a ball, shivering.

The Air Force Major shook her head,

"Very funny, Farrah. No, I've scored tickets to Opening Day at Fenway!"

Farrah uncurled herself, pretending to wipe sweat off her brow,

"For a minute, I thought you were going to give birth to the Anti-Christ."

Carol rolled her eyes,

"Leon, talk some sense into your girlfriend, would you?"

The red-eyed hero looked up from his book,

"What makes you think I have any sort of power over her?"

Miss Marvel nodded,

"I see your point."

She then squealed,

"I can't wait until opening day!"  
She ran off, shouting in delight. Farrah growled. An evil smile slowly graced her lips, and she turned to Crisis, eying him seductively,

"Oh, Leon. Do you think you can help me?"  
Leon looked at her. He did not need his precognition to tell him this was going to be bad,

"Oh no, Farrah. You are not getting me involved in this. Whatever insane, hair-brained scheme you have going on, I want no-."

Before he could finish the sentence, the lioness had jumped on him again, this time planting a passionate kiss on his lips, and raking her claws against his back. Leon struggled to get out of it, but failed miserably.

Farrah finally broke the kiss off and purred,

"Well, change your mind?"

The super strong hero nodded, a dreamy smile appeared on his face,

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."  
Farrah grinned,

"Good, come with me."

Leon was completely in Farrah's power.

**Later…**

Farrah was making a sandwich in the kitchen. She had wheeled in a step ladder because the sandwich was, quite literally, stacked to the ceiling. This sandwich had a lot of ingredients, which the lioness was naming off,

"Let's see; portabella, pepperoni, salami, Swiss, American, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, peppers, ham, turkey, chicken, liverwurst, bratwurst, knockwurst, sausage, hamburger, salsa, olives, onions, scallions, mayonnaise, mustard, relish, ketchup, tuna, salmon, Cheddar, bacon, chorizo, linguica, that Greek sausage…"

Leon and Tigra walked in and noticed the huge sandwich. The tigress blinked,

"Uh, little sis? Aren't you overdoing it a little?"

Farrah looked from her towering sandwich,

"This is a light snack."  
Crisis was stunned,

"LIGHT snack? That thing could feed the entire African continent!"

The lioness took some salt and sprinkled a dash of it on top,

"Don't want to overdo it with the salt."

Leon shook his head,

"I'm surprised you can even say that with everything that you have in it."

Greer shrugged,

"It must be her heightened metabolism. She must have used a lot of energy recently if she needs THAT much food."

She turned and glared at Leon,

"You two didn't have sex, did you?"

The red-eyed hero swallowed,

"What? No way!"

Farrah shook her head,

"We didn't have sex, sad to say, but Leon and I were working together on a project of mine."

Miss Marvel walked in at that moment, dressed in jeans and a Red Sox shirt. She looked at the sandwich and said,

"I think I gained weight just by looking at that thing."

Farrah replied,

"You mean, you didn't put on twenty pounds stuffing your pig face in hot dogs, sausages, and beer at the game? That's a surprise."

Carol scoffed,

"Don't bother, Farrah. I'm in such a good mood today that nothing on this planet will ever change that. The Red Sox won their home opener and that's all that matters to me."

She walked out of the kitchen. Farrah shrugged and began scarffing down the sandwich, making a huge mess all over the kitchen. In about two minutes, the ten foot tall sandwich was gone from view. All that remained were crumbs.

Farrah licked her fingers, purring in satisfaction, and looked up at the two bewildered expressions. Tigra asked,

"Just what exactly did you do that you needed so much energy for?"

A loud shrill scream was heard at that moment and the three of them ran upstairs.

Miss Marvel was covering her mouth in horror as she looked at what happened to her room. No longer were there any remnants of her hometown Boston. Instead of Red Sox posters and memorabilia, it was replaced by the one team the Red Sox hate; the New York Yankees. The walls were also painted pink. Scrawled in yellow were the words,

'Barbie lives here.'

Tigra groaned in her hands,

"Little sis."  
Farrah grinned,

"So, like how I redecorated?"

The half-Kree soldier turned and shot the most venomous, evil glare she could at Farrah. The lioness quickly added,

"Leon helped me too."

Crisis swallowed at that,

"Farrah, I think we better start running."

Grabbing his girlfriend, the two quickly flew off. Miss Marvel flew after them, shrieking at the top of her lungs,

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE ANYTHING OF YOU LEFT TO FILL A TEASPOON!"

Tigra sighed,

"Oh, little sis. You and Carol will never learn."

End of One Shot


End file.
